Following in Their Footsteps
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Riley and Seamus MacManus are now living in the United States after growing up in Ireland. When they want to leave their jobs in the Irish mob things don't go as planned. But with the Saints and their Angel (or Ma, Da, and Uncle Connor as the boys call them) still in Ireland how will they escape this one? Sequel to "An Angel in the Darkness" and "An Angel Returns" T for language
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Hope I wasn't gone too long! Anywho well here is the sequel to "An Angel Returns"! I hope you guys like it because I have huge plans for this story! So please review and enjoy! **

**Oh and the answer to the contest! My favorite show (Beside Walking Dead) is Doctor Who! And the character/ actor referenced is David Tennant who plays the Doctor and in my story he was the doctor who took care of Elliot while she was in her coma! So now please enjoy! **

Prologue

-Riley's POV-

Seamus and I stepped off the boat onto American soil. It was amazing. We were finally away from Ireland, school, our home, Ma and Da…speaking of Ma and Da.

"We should probably call home. Ma will be worrying her head off by now," my twin said from next to me.

"Aye," I agreed nodding. "Plus they might have some ideas of where we can stay seeing as they did live here at one point."

Seamus nodded and we went off in search of the nearest phone. Once we found one we put in the needed money and dialed the number.

It was a few rings before we heard the sound of a phone being picked up and then a "Hello?"

"Hello Ma," I said into the phone pressed between mine and Seamus' ear.

"Boys!" she cried happily. "Hold on one second while I go get your Da." We heard the sound of footsteps and murmured voices.

"Hello boys," Da said. "How's Boston?"

"Don't really know yet, only just got here," Seamus told them.

"But do you know of a place where we can stay? I mean we have some money but not a lot," I asked.

There was some hushed talking before Ma finally answered us. "Do you remember the pub that I talked about to you boys, McGinty's? Well my uncle used to own it until he passed away. He gave it to me as his last dying wish but I wanted to raise ya' boys in Ireland so I gave it to some friends who still live in Boston. Head there and talk to them. I'll give 'em a quick ring before ya' get there so they know your coming."

"Thanks Ma," Seamus and I said at the same time.

"You're welcome boys," she replied. You could almost hear the smile in her voice. "But did ya' really have to leave on Saint Paddy's day? It won't be the same without ya' here."

"Awe Ma don't worry about it. You, Da, and Regan will still have a fantastic time," Seamus told her.

"Mama's boy," I whispered. My comment earned me an elbow to the ribs. "Aye Ma, you'll get along fine without us."

"I never said we wouldn't get along, I said that it wouldn't be the same," Ma replied.

I rolled my eyes at the phone and heard Seamus chuckle.

"Boys," Da said coming on the line.

"Yes Da?" I replied.

"Dayte im ad," (_Give them hell. __**RUSSIAN**_)

Suddenly Ma was yelling. "Murphy what did you just tell them?! Boys, you stay out of trouble and I mean it! I get one call that you're in trouble and I'm dragging your sorry arses back home!"

"Yes Ma," I said.

"Don't worry Ma," Seamus said. "We can handle ourselves."

"That's what I'm afraid of," came the sighed reply.

"Boys, don't listen to your Ma. As long as you're not caught go for it! But still be safe," Da replied.

"MURPHY!" Ma screamed in the background.

"We will Da," Seamus and I said at the same time.

"Good, now I think there's someone else who wants to talk to ya," Da said. "Plus I might have to go calm your Ma down."

I snickered as Seamus and I looked at each as the sound of the phone being passed was the only sound.

"Hey arseholes," Regan said coming on the line.

"Hello Regan," my twin and I said at the same time, both of us rolling our eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you two not to get killed."

"Thanks Reg," I said.

"We don't plan on dying anytime soon Regan," Seamus told her.

Our little sister sighed and said, "I just worry about ya'."

"We know Regan," I said my voice softening. Regan was quick witted and strong but on the inside she was just as scared as we were.

There was a few beats of silence and I elbowed Seamus to get the conversation going again.

"Oh," he said. "Regan, don't find a boyfriend until we can come home. That we can kick his arse for touching our little sister."

Regan chuckled and said, "Don't worry. Between Ma, Da, Uncle Connor, Aunt Eunice, and cousin Daniel I'm pretty sure that I won't be bringing a boy home for a very long time. I don't really need to add you two back to that list."

"Good girl," I told her sarcastically.

"Fuck you Riley," she replied. I could almost see the eye roll that would accompany the line.

"Regan Annabelle that is no way to talk to your brothers!" Ma shouted in the background.

"And that is my queue to leave," Regan told us.

"Bye Reg, love you!" I called into the phone.

"We'll see you soon!" Seamus cried.

"Oh before I go, if you guys need anything, anything at all call me," she told us in a whisper, most likely to avoid Ma. "Bye boys! Love ya'!"

I rolled my eyes at our younger sister as there was more yelling in the background.

"Is she ever not in trouble?" Seamus asked me.

I shook my head as a reply came from the phone. "No," Da said. My twin and I stared at the phone in shock not knowing that there had been someone on the line. Then we all started to laugh. "But I should go pull those two apart before they murder each other."

"Alright Da, we'll see ya' soon," I replied back.

"Love ya' boys and stay safe," he said.

"Love ya' too Da. Send Ma our love as well," Seamus said.

"Will," Da replied. "Bye boys. Good luck in America."

The line went dead and I hung up the phone. I looked at my twin and asked, "Well its Saint Paddy's day, ready to get pissed?"

"Oh brother of mine I've been ready all day," he replied a smirk forming on his face.

We left the phone booth and went in search of McGinty's. Once we found it, after nearly an hour of searching no less, we walked in. Seamus and I sat at the bar and looked around. Ma and Da had talked about the place before and it still looked like how it when they talked about it.

"Hello boys," an older looking man with shoulder length blonde hair said. "What can I get you?"

"Best beer ya' got," Seamus told the man.

He looked at me and I said, "Same."

"What are ya' names?" he asked as he filled the glasses.

"I'm Riley and this is my twin brother Seamus MacManus."

The dropped the two glasses he was holding and stared at us. Once he noticed what he did he said, "Fuck," and ducked down to clean it up.

That's when another man ran through the doors from the kitchen. He ran behind the bar without even a glance at us. "What happened? I heard the crash and thought you got hurt," he said to the first man.

Suddenly he was pulled down behind the bar. Seamus and I looked at each other. I shrugged my shoulders as he jerked his head at the two men.

"Non nostri problematis," (_Not our problem. __**LATIN**__) _I told my brother.

"Cogitant illi duo, qui patris et matris sunt, loquitur?" (_Think those two were who Ma and Da were talking about?_ **LATIN**) Seamus asked.

I nodded but didn't say anything. Then both men popped up from behind the bar at the same time.

"So you two must be Murphy and Elliot's twins," the second man said.

"Aye, just got off the boat from Ireland," I told them.

"Well I'm Romeo and this is my partner Paul, but your parents probably called him Smecker," the second man said first gesturing to himself and then to the first man.

"So Ma gave you guys this bar huh?" Seamus asked turning in his stool to look around.

"Yeah, your parents are great people, saints even," Smecker said. Romeo snickered but nether me nor my twin got it.

"Anyways," Romeo said noticing the fact that we didn't get the joke. "Your parents said you were looking for a place to stay?"

"Aye," I said. "At least until we can get jobs and get on our own feet."

Smecker and Romeo looked at each other before Smecker said, "You're welcome to stay with us as long as you need."

"Thanks," Seamus and I said at the same time.

We stayed at the bar drinking the rest of the night. All sorts of people were in and out all night. Seamus and I stayed out of trouble, at least until a man with bright red hair and a black coat approached us.

"Hello my name's Dylan and I couldn't help but overhear that you two are looking for a job."

"What's it to ya'?" I sneered at the man.

"Well my boss is looking for some more people to work at our…company. You two would fit right in," Dylan told us.

"What kind of company?" Seamus asked giving the man a once over.

The man moved closer to us and leaned down so that he could whisper into our ears. "The Irish Mob. Easy way to make cash fast." He pulled away and gave us a smug look as he crossed his arms.

"Facere debemus?" (_Should we do it? __**LATIN**__) _Seamus asked me.

"Non video, cur non sit. Facere ieiunare nummis quibusdam et exies in paucis annis. Quid ni?" (_I don't see why not. Make some fast cash and get out in a few years. Why not?_ **_LATIN_**_) _I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Licuit," (_Alright. __**LATIN**__)_ he said nodding.

We looked back at Dylan.

"We're in."

**AN: Oh no! Boys why would you do that! Oh and some background info. Seamus and Riley are 18 right now and Regan is 15. Oh and they don't know anything about their parent/ uncle Connor being the Saints/ Angel...which may or may not cause problems in the near future. **

**Well please review now! I will be answering reviews at the top like I did with the other two stories! **


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Whoo! The first official chapter! Sorry about how late this is guys! I didn't mean to wait this long but I kinda had a bunch of personal stuff going on so yeah. But if you see me not updating for like a month give me a kick in the butt and I'll get going again, I swear! So please read, enjoy, and review! I know that this chapter is a little slow in the beginning but I swear that action will be coming soon! **

**Anywho so I'm going to be replying to reviews just like my other stories so yeah! **

**FanFicGirl10: Yay! Glad that you like it! I never thought about Daniel joining in but maybe! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Sissymac: Awe, you freaking made me blush! I'm glad that you enjoy my work so much! I try to make each story better than the last so yeah! **

**Shorty22133: Glad you like it! And don't worry there will be plenty of trouble for the twins to get into! **

***Pronunciation thing... Sea is pronounced Shay and Ri is pronounced Rye like Rye bread and Reg is pronounced like Meg but with an R***

- Chapter One -

Riley's POV

Seamus and I spent the next two years working for the mob. It was a good place to work. We got a ton of money, free weapons, cool cars, and we even moved out of Smecker and Romeo's after two months and got an apartment closer to where the mob HQ was. It was everything that we wanted. Well almost. We did a lot of killing. Na Killers Cúpla (_The Twin Killers __**GAELIC**_) everyone called us. We did too much killing for my twin's taste, but we were the best at it.

We had been given offers to move up the ranks but, after talking about it, we always declined. Seamus was getting antsy. He wanted out and he wanted out as soon as possible.

"Are ya sure about this Sea?" I asked as we sat at the kitchen table.

"Positive. An Fear Mór (_The Big Man __**GAELIC**_) is wanting to meet us. That only means trouble and ya know it," he replied.

I let out a sigh. An Fear Mór (_The Big Man __**GAELIC**_) was the man in charge of the Irish Mob. No one knew his real name or how he first got involved with the mob, everyone just knows that when you personally meet him you either die or become his personal right hand man. Seeing as he still has Dylan as his right hand man dying seemed like the more reasonable thing to think of.

"I still say that we should meet him Sea," I said.

Seamus shook his head. "If we meet him he'll never let us leave."

"Then who are we going to talk to? We can't just fucking disappear!" I exclaimed. My twin flinched at the words and I let out a sigh.

"Dylan," he replied quietly.

I stared at him in shock. My brother hated Dylan with a passion. He hated Dylan almost as much as he loved the Lord above. I was silent as I thought about it. "Alright," I finally said. "If that's who ya really want to talk to about this."

"Do we have any other choice?" he asked looking up from the table to meet my eyes.

I was silent.

"I still think we should call Ma and Da and tell them about this," Seamus continued.

"No," I said fiercely. "We are not pulling out family into this. We got ourselves into this and we can sure as hell get ourselves out."

"Maybe we should at least tell Regan. Maybe she can give us some advice."

"No Seamus we can do this ourselves," I told him.

"If you insist Ri but if you're wrong about this we're dead."

I set my head in my hands and said, "I know. This is by far the most dangerous thing we've ever done."

That's when the phone started to ring. My twin and I met eyes. He got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said, his eyes never leaving mine. There was a pause as the person answered. "Hi Ma," Seamus said motioning me over.

I let out a sigh of relief and stood. I walked over to where my twin was holding up the phone. He held it so that it was between both of us. "Hi Ma," I said.

"Boys," she replied. I could almost see the grin that was on her face. "How's everything been going?"

"Good," I replied after a pointed look to my brother.

"Aye," Seamus quickly agreed. "Everything is going good."

"Have ya found any lasses yet boys?" Ma asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Not yet Ma, but we'll find some eventually."

"What about jobs?" was her next question.

"Still looking Ma," Seamus replied.

We had lied to our family about having a job when we moved out of Smecker and Romeo's. A few months after that we lied and said we got fired. That way we kept them safe and out of our real business.

"I can always ask Smecker and Romeo to give ya something if ya need it."

"No Ma," I told her. "We're doing just fine on our own."

"Alright. If ya boys say so," she said with a sigh. "But I want ya to stay safe tonight. No getting into fights, don't drink too much, and don't bring home any strange lasses."

"We know Ma, ya gave us the same speech last year," Seamus told her.

I gave my brother a look. Why was today so important?

"St. Paddy's day," he mouthed at me.

"Fuck," I swore under my breath. I moved away from the phone to the calendar that we kept hanging on the wall. I looked at today. Sure enough St. Patrick's Day was written in small letters across the bottom of the square.

"Is everything alright boys?" I could hear Ma ask.

I gave my brother a panicked look. "Fine, everything's fine Ma. Riley just forgot that it was St. Paddy's day today," my twin quickly said.

I rejoined him at the phone to see what Ma had to say next.

"Oh well if that's all," Ma replied with a laugh. "I should let you two go so that ya can have some fun. I'll talk to ya later boys. Stay safe. Love ya."

"Love ya too Ma," I told her for both Seamus and I. There was a click and then the line went dead. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cried slamming the phone back in its cradle. "We can't fucking leave today! It's fucking St. Paddy's day!"

Seamus grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so that I was facing him. "Calm the fuck down Ri! Everything will be okay."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Once I opened them again I asked, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Seamus gave me a small smile before letting of me. He glanced at the clock on the stove. "We should get going. They're meeting at the Warehouse soon. If we can talk to Dylan before everyone gets there it would be better."

"You're right Sea," I replied running a hand through my dark hair. It matched the color of Da's hair.

I grabbed my coat from where it was hanging and slid it on. Seamus did the same thing. I realized that we both had on black shirts, jeans, black boots, and our black coats. I smiled knowing that Da and Uncle Connor would be proud of how we looked. We had gotten the coats from them after all.

"Got everything?" my twin asked putting his pistols into his holsters. I did the same before taking out a pair of sunglasses.

"Parati hoc facere?" (_Are you ready to do this? __**LATIN**_) I asked looking at his sunglass covered eyes.

He nodded once at me. I smiled and opened the door. We walked out. I could feel the rosary around my neck giving me the strength needed to do what I was going to do. I knew that my twin and an identical one

The walk to the Warehouse was quiet and short. On our way there both Seamus and I smoked. You could say that it was a habit we picked up from our parents and uncle.

Soon enough we reach the Warehouse. We walked in and saw that it was almost empty.

"That's strange," I whispered to Seamus as I pulled my glasses off and put them away. People should have been here by now.

"I know," he whispered back looking around. I saw that he had taken his glasses off as well.

I glanced over his shoulder and saw movement. "Derzhite glaza otkrytymi," (_Keep your eyes open. __**RUSSIAN**_) I told him. He nodded once. We slowly moved to the center of the room.

"Ah, just the men I wanted to see," someone said coming out of the shadows near the door. "Glad that we could finally meet. I heard that you were the best killers around. I am An Fear Mór (_The Big Man __**GAELIC**_) nice to meet you."

I glanced at Seamus panic filling me. This was so not good. We had to get out. Now. I heard the door slam shut and I knew that we were not supposed to leave. My hand went for my gun.

"Have you ever heard of The Saints and Their Angel?"

**AN: Oooohhhhh! The twins are about to get into some deep shit! Well please review now! I can't wait to hear what you guys think! **


End file.
